


I'm your boyfriend, baby, a cute little sex toy

by Ryenan



Series: Text me, wolfy. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an hour, maybe less,  and the house is empty. Then dad texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your boyfriend, baby, a cute little sex toy

**Author's Note:**

> Text based rp turned ficlet. Done with Gillian, who doesn't have an Ao3 but might respond ti comments anyway

From: Little Red  
//Yo Sourwolf, where are the pups?//

From: Sourwolf  
//Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are playing hide and seek with the psychic and Scott. Peter is in Canada. House is...clear.//

From: Little Red  
//Oh. Fantastic! I'm on my way now. Please tell me you're shirtless.// 

From: Sourwolf  
//I can be. ETA?//

From: Little Red  
//10 mins if I'm very...liberal with the speed limit. How long do you think til the kids come back?//

From: Sourwolf  
//An hour or so. What road are you on? I'll meet you halfway.//

From: Little Red  
//Kinky. Smith about 2 miles from your place.//

From: Sourwolf  
//Hurry the fuck up, Stiles. Seriously.//

From: Dad  
//Stiles, where are you?//

To: Dad  
//Shopping. Will prob take another hour or so.//

To: Sourwolf  
//Fuck my dad's texting me. This will have to be really fast.//

From: Dad  
//It's already six, and the McCalls are coming over at 7, Stiles. Don't forget.//

To: Dad  
//Gotcha. No problem.//

From: Sourwolf  
//Then hurry up and - I see the jeep. Meet you at the couch.//

To:Sourwolf  
//Fuck. Really really fast. Completely forgot the McCalls are coming over at 7. Be naked.//

From: Dad  
//And you have to cook too, Stiles.//

To: Dad  
//Yah I'm on it.//

From: Sourwolf  
//Done. I'm looking forward to shredding your hoodie, ironic red one or not. And I get to fuck you in your shoes.//

From: Dad  
//Okay then. You can bring your girlfriend, you know. Or who ever it is you spend so much time with.//

From: Little Red  
//Deal. But you will NOT hurt my red hoodie. I know you secretly love the red hoodie. Also I think you may have just been invited to dinner with my dad...//

From: Sourwolf  
//Just get in here. I can smell you in the yard. I'd come out, but...no. Hell no. The sheriff would kill me. You are still seventeen, Stiles.//

From: Little Red  
//Only for another week! I'm coming I'm coming. Just rescuing my poor hoodie.//

Draft: To: Stiles:  
//Get the fuck in here, St//


End file.
